


Speak With The Chef

by Aifeifei



Series: Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Castiel, Chefs, Cooking, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifeifei/pseuds/Aifeifei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chef Dean is terrorized by an angry old man, and Castiel stands up for him. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak With The Chef

Castiel was rudely interrupted from eating his delightfully, artfully mixed collection of colourful hashbrowns by a man banging his fist on the table nearest him. Castiel turned to the side, blinking in confusion and swallowing his bite.

“No!” The man shouted, hollandaise sauce spewing from his mouth as he terrorized a young waitress. “I want to speak to the chef about this! It’s fucking _awful_ , I’ve never eaten such a horrendous egg!”

It was kind of funny in all honesty, if Castiel wasn’t busy being so offended. He was just trying out a new restaurant and in his humble opinion the food was amazing. The chicken must have had a bad egg, and that’s it.

The poor waitress was stuttering, trying to get this crusty old man to back down, but before Castiel could say anything, she scampered away. Castiel looked over at this creature, who even had hollandaise sauce in his hair. Castiel wasn’t one to be disgusted by other people but sue him, he was. 

The waitress came back, and flanking her was a gorgeous young man with a dark jacket and an apron around his hips. Castiel’s face contorted with dread as the offending man puffed up in preparation for his retaliation. The chef stood in front of his table confused, and the waitress looked up at him, apologetically.

“Well no _wonder_ my food tastes like shit, this pretty boy is cooking it!” the man said, jabbing his fork in the cook’s direction. “I don’t know how you managed to fuck up an egg but you did!” Castiel looked frantically around at the amazing amount of children in the diner, their parents scampering to cover their ears.

The chef’s eyebrows creased and his jaw fell a bit in a bit of anger, and then hurt, and then confusion. “I’m sorry that you—” he began, but the angry man’s nostrils flared again. Castiel felt himself mirror him.

“No!” he spat, “Don’t try this with me, boy! You make an egg taste like flat out _ass_ and I’m supposed to sit here and take that!? I payed for this! I want my money back, all of my fucking money!”

Castiel stood up. “Now you watch your mouth!” He yelled, angrily leaning over his food, face red with anger and embarrassment. “There are kids in this restaurant and your language is terrible!”

The poor waitress put her hand on the cook’s shoulder to steady herself, and she gaped, not knowing what to do.

The man directed his fork at Castiel as he opened his mouth, but Castiel got in before he did.

“No, don’t start!” Castiel said, voice more level now. “My food is delicious and I’m sorry that yours isn’t but you’d better have some respect for the waiting staff, the chefs, and the other patrons in this place! If you don’t start talking nicely, I’m calling the police!”

The cook threaded his hands together nervously. “We can make your food for you again or we can—”

“Forget it.” Mr. Angry grumped. “I’m out of here. I’m not paying,” he warned, finger jabbing at the chef and waitress, as both stepped backwards.

Castiel flipped his hair out of his eyes and he sat down gingerly, reaching over to his bag and pulling out his wallet. As he did so, the angry man hobbled towards the door with his newspaper, mumbling dirty words. Castiel looked over as the waitress began clearing off his table.

“I’m so sorry, Dean,” she said, “I didn’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay, Carol. Neither did I,” the handsome chef said, scratching the back of his head. “I wonder what we did wrong.”

“My food is great,” Castiel interrupted, “especially the potatoes. He was probably having a bad day.”

The cook, Dean, looked over to Castiel. “Thank you,” He said, and sheepishly added: “For both things.”

Castiel smiled, feeling himself blush. “No problem. I’ll take his bill.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Oh, there’s no need.”

“Consider it part of my tip.”

Carol, the waitress, reached into her apron to grab a little receipt. Dean grabbed it from her. “No, don’t make him do that, it’s fine.”

“But—”

“As the manager of the kitchen, it’s _fine_. I’ll talk to Missouri about it, it’s not coming out of your pay either.” Dean dismissed her, taking a few steps to Castiel’s table.

“Thanks for everything,” Dean said, smiling. “But if you want to pay more money, then you have to order more food.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure you don’t deal with customers.”

“I used to.” Dean grinned, shrugging. “Like cooking more.”

Castiel looked over at Carol, who was looking warily at Dean, before rolling her eyes. Wait, was Dean _flirting_ with him?

Castiel looked slowly back up at Dean. “If I can’t have the receipt, I have nothing to write on to give you my number.”

Dean’s grin widened. “Oh, I see. As long as you don’t spend any more money.” He fumbled around in his pockets, accidentally dropping the paper once before placing it and a pen in front of Castiel. He was nervous, and Castiel thought that was adorable.

“Okay then, you can pay for the movie.” Castiel said, writing his phone number over the total. Dean laughed, grabbing the paper from Castiel.

“And you can pay for the dinner.”

“Speaking of dinner,” Carol said, bounding up. “I just rung in an order and I’m pretty sure your trainees don’t know how to make the shepherd’s pie.”

“Oh yeah,” Dean reddened. “I forgot that I have a job to do. I’ll uh,” he waved at Castiel. “call you tonight.”

Castiel grinned, throwing him a thumbs up as Dean bounded back on to the kitchen. Now, Castiel turned back to his potatoes. Seriously, they were really good potatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I don't even know what this is.  
> Inspired by some hash browns I ate in Calgary


End file.
